Wet Silk
by Self-Stirring-Cauldron
Summary: Just Yue and Sakura fluff. Pure unadulterated fluff.


A/N Yeah, all right it's not great. I just had it stored on my computer from some time last year. I have improved since then. I admit it's not great. Please R&R anyway. Disclaimer: Dununit. (That's 'don't own it' said really fast.) Wet Silk 

Sakura Avalon aged 18 drew idly on a piece of paper as she lay on her bed thinking. She looked down.

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at a fairly passable reproduction of her moon guardian. Yue.

Somehow, she had fallen in love with the beautiful, icy, moon angel.

She thought of him all the time, from distant memories of the fierce battle that had been the Final Judgment to recent memories of Julian and Yue separating because Julian had wanted to marry and Yue didn't.

_Flashback _

_Yue was crouched before her, trapped in a ball made by the Windy card. Sakura slowly extended her hands to him. "I don't want to be your master, Yue. I want to be your friend"_

_End flashback _

Oh, she wanted to be so much more than his friend now. She ached to have him hold her, kiss her, love her, but it would never happen.

Yue was always so distant. The only person he'd ever loved was Clow Reed. Sakura didn't think she'd ever really loved someone.

If this was love it was so much more powerful than the crushes she used to get. On Li… and Julian.

She had wondered often if her childhood crush on Julian had been some presentiment of her love for Yue.

It nearly killed her being so close to him all the time and to be unable to do what her heart fiercely longed to.

Kiss him, love him and have him love her back. Even now, he was just in the room next door.

Her dad had offered him Tori's old room when Tori moved out which he had accepted to be near Sakura in case of an emergency.

She wavered on the thought of going into his room and finally decided she would. He was _her _guardian. She had every right to talk to him.

And if… matters happened to come out, well, at least she wouldn't have to bear this heavy ache on her heart all the time. Even being rejected would be better than this.

She found herself outside his door and started. When did she walk here? She knocked quickly before she lost her nerve.

Not receiving an answer, she walked in. Yue was sitting on his bed. He had obviously just showered. His long white hair was cascading in damp waves around him and he was slowly brushing it out.

"Did you need me mistress?" he asked softly. "No" she replied. Yue, knowing her well enough not to push her too hard, said nothing and continued brushing his hair.

Suddenly Sakura walked across the room, took the brush from his fingers and continued brushing his hair.

The repetitive motion did her upset emotions good. Yue sensed this and let her continue brushing. His hair felt soft under Sakura's fingers. Like wet silk.

Suddenly tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks. Yue felt her tears drip down the back of his neck and turned to see his mistress crying silently into his hair.

"Mistress? What's the matter?" Sakura said nothing as crystal tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Mistress… Sakura…"

Sakura looked up. He never called her by her first name. Suddenly the pain in her heart was too much. Sakura threw herself at Yue, sobbing into his chest.

Yue, not knowing what to do, simply held his mistress as she cried.

When she had finally quietened down Yue asked her again. "Mistress what is wrong?" Sakura looked up at him with tearstained eyes.

"I-I love someone but I don't know if they love me back." Yue's heart sank. He'd known this day would come. She had fallen in love.

For so many years, he had watched her. Sometimes fooling himself into thinking she felt the same way about him as he did about her. "Li… Syaoran?"

"What? No, not Li we're just friends." Yue's heart jumped. "Wh- Who do you love mistress?" Sakura stared into Yue's eyes. Deep pools of silver-blue.

"I love _you_, Yue" Yue could hardly believe his ears. "What?" "I love you" She buried her face in Yue's chest.

Yue's slender fingers found her chin and gently pulled her face up to look in her eyes. He kissed her deeply and lingeringly.

"I love you too… Sakura" Sakura's eyes filled with tears again only this time tears of joy. She gasped as Yue wrapped his arms and wings tight about her, kissing her again and again.

Soon she began to return his embrace and his kisses, breathless. She'd never known love could feel this way.

A tingling warmth seeped through her entire body from where Yue's mouth was warmly pressed against her own.

Kero founded the two of them later, asleep on Yue's bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Yue's hair covering them both as a wet silk blanket.


End file.
